It's time for Morthemar
Morthemar Ich war mit meinen Freundinnen spät in der Nacht unterwegs. Wir waren gerade bei einer Hausparty von einem Bekannten gewesen. Es floss wie zu erwarten viel Alkohol und ich befürchte ärger zu bekommen, wenn meine Eltern das bemerken. Deshalb wäre es doch vielleicht besser wenn ich bei einer meiner Freundinnen übernachte. Linda sagte mir natürlich sofort bescheid, dass ich bei ihr schlafen könnte. Also zog ich mein Handy, um meine Eltern anzurufen und ihnen bescheid zu sagen, das ich bei Linda bin. Ich wählte die Nummer meiner Mutter und wartete, dass sie endlich annimmt, doch sie ging nicht rann. Das war sehr merkwürdig, da sie doch eigentlich immer ranngeht sobald ich sie anrufe. Vielleicht schlafen sie ja schon und hören dass klingeln nicht. In meinen Gedanken versunken, bemerkte ich nicht, dass ich einen leichten Rechtsdrall durch den Alkohol hatte und auf die Straße zuschwankte. Als vom weitem Motorgeräusche zu hören waren, stand ich mitten auf der Straße und meine Freundinnen waren schon weit voraus gelaufen. Ich wurde langsam unsicher als die Motorgeräusche näher kamen und diese sich mit einem schallenden Gelächter mischten. Ich versuchte so schnell wie möglich zurück auf den Gehweg zu taumeln, als ich vom weitem schon Scheinwerferlicht wahrnahm. In meiner Hast stolperte ich über die Bordsteinkante und knallte mit dem Kopf gegen einen Laternenmast. Schmerzerfüllt und nach Luft rangeld sah ich ein eigenartiges Motorrad, was neben mir zum bremsen gebracht wurde. Danach bemerkte ich, wie ein Junge mit einem hemischen grinsen auf mich herab schaute. Da ich mir sicher war, das dieser Kerl mir eh nicht hilft, versuchte ich mich aus eigener Kraft aufzurichten. Nach mehreren Anläufen gelang dies mir auch, doch um nicht nochmal umzufallen hielt ich mich an der Laterne fest. Dieser Junge starrte mich immer noch herablassend an, wodurch ich langsam leicht Angst bekam. Ich fragte mich natürlich was er von mir wollte und warum er nicht einfach weiterfuhr. Eingeschüchtert versuchte ich mich an den Hauswänden entlang zu ziehen und war nun doch der Meinung, das es vielleicht besser wäre, nach Haus zu gehen. Komischer weise fuhr mir der Kerl im Schritttempo hinterher. Ich traute ihm kein Stück und ich war froh, das ich nicht allzu Blau war und meine Handlungen noch durchdenken konnte. Einpaar Meter entfernt von meinem Haus, merkte ich wie ich langsam aggressiv wurde. Ich drehte mich ruckartig zu dem Jungen und fing an ihn anzubrüllen. Er schaute mich dabei nur kichernd an, ich wäre ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen. Als ich dann vor meiner Haustür stand, wühlte ich in meiner Hosentasche nach dem Schlüssel, den ich auch schnell fand und schloss diese auf. Ich erschrak heftig, als ich hinter mir denn Motor laut aufknallen hörte. Ich schaute hinter mich und sah wie der Junge weg fuhr. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging in den Flur, wo ich hinter mir die Tür wieder zu machte. Es war 3uhr, meine Eltern schliefen auf alle Fälle schon. Ich schlich die Treppe zu meinem Zimmer hoch und schaute noch schnell im Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern vorbei. Es war zwar ziemlich dunkel, aber ich konnte erkennen, dass sie in ihrem Bett lagen. Da hatte ich nochmal Glück gehabt. Ich schloss leise wieder die Tür und schlich in mein Zimmer. Angekommen lies ich mich hinter der geschlossen Tür nieder sinken. Ich wahr heilfroh unbeschädigt Heim gekommen zu sein. Aber der Typ mit dem Motorrad ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Um aber schlechte Gedanken zu vertreiben, sagte ich mir, dass ich den eh nicht wiedersehen werde und betätigte den Lichtschalter. Mein Zimmer wurde sofort vom Licht durchflutet. Ich sah mich beruhigt im Raum um, wo mir aber sofort was ungewohntes ins Auge stach. Auf meinem Bett lag irgendetwas, was ich vom weitem aber nicht richtig erkennen konnte. Ich lief dort hin und hob es auf. Es war eine....Maske? Was macht eine Maske auf meinem Bett? Sie hatte schmale Augenlöcher und ein gezacktes, bis zu den Augen gezogenes grinsen, was rot umrandet war. So an sich sah die Maske aus, als würde sie mich auslachen. Vielleicht hat mir mein Vater die gekauft weil er mir eine Freude oder so machen wollte. Egal dachte ich mir und legte sie auf meinen Schreibtisch. Nun wurde es auch langsam Zeit zu schlafen, also zog ich mir meine Bluse und meine Hose aus, schaltete das Licht ab und lies mich ins Bett fallen. Am frühen morgen wurde ich durch das laute gezwitscher der Vögel wach. Ich streckte mich aus und murrte dabei ein wenig rum. Ausgeschlafen und mit leichten Kopfschmerzen, setzte ich mich auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Der strahlend blaue Himmel zauberte mir wie jeden morgen ein lächeln ins Gesicht. Ich sprang gut gelaunt aus meinem Bett und lief zu meinem Schrank, um mir neue Sachen raus zu holen. Als ich diese mir dann anziehen wollte, verwunderte mich die Tatsache, dass ich keine Unterwäsche trug. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich sie mir nicht ausgezogen hatte...oder vielleicht doch? Ich dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, zog mir neue an und lief die Treppen runter in die Küche. Angekommen erwartete ich meine Mutter, wie sie wie immer am Tisch saß und Kaffee trank, was zu meinem erstaunen aber nicht so war. Es ist untypisch für sie so lange zu schlafen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie und Papa Überstunden leisten mussten, weil so viele Krank gemeldet waren. Nicht weiter darüber nachdenkend, öffnete ich den Kühlschrank und machte mir Frühstück. Beim essen hörte ich über mir Schritte. Ich war mir sicher, dass das meine Eltern sein mussten und aß beruhigt weiter. Doch nach einer kleinen Weile wie die Schritte aufhörten, fragte ich mich wo sie denn nur blieben. Ich legte meinen Teller in den Abwasch und ging wieder hoch, um nach ihnen zu schauen. Ich klopfte an ihre Zimmertür...doch keine Reaktion von drinnen. Ich öffnete die Tür und mein Herz verkrampfte sich, als ich sah wie eine Blutlache aus ihrem Ehebett tropfte, die bis zur Tür schon hin reichte. Geschockt von diesem Anblick, blieb ich wie erstarrt vor der Tür stehen. Nach einem Moment rannte ich durch die Lache zu ihnen ans Bett. Meine Tränen verschwommen meine Sicht und meine verzweifelten Schreie wurden von den Wänden hin und her geworfen. Ich zog die Decke von den beiden und eine Übelkeit überkam mich, bei dem Anblick der mir geboten wurde. Ihnen wurde vom Hals bis zum Becken alles brutal aufgerissen und geschnitten, ihre Organe lagen teils zerquetscht im Bett herum und in ihren Gesichtern war das blanke grauen eingraviert. Meine Gefühle zwangen mich in die Knie, mein Herz schmerzte so sehr und ich konnte nichts anderes als zu schreien, flehen, schluchzen und um Hilfe zu rufen. Hinter mir hörte ich die Tür wie sie geschlossen wurde. Angsterfüllt drehte ich mich blitzartig um und sah wie der Junge vom vorherigen Abend, mit der Maske die ich auf meinem Bett gefunden hatte, das Zimmer betrat. Dabei lies er ein seltsames Glucksen von sich. Ich erstarrte vor Angst und entsetzen. Er blieb vor mir stehen, beugte sich zu mir runter und sagte:,, Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht allzu sehr böse dass ich deine Eltern getötet habe, sie hätten uns beide doch nur gestört!". Er hatte das getan? Bei was stören? Ich schrie erneut verzweifelt auf. Der Junge lies sich vor mir nieder und fing an, mir ständig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Angewidert von ihm, versuchte ich von ihm weg zu rutschen, doch er packte mich an den Schultern und presste mich brutal zu Boden. Er lehnte nun über mir und ich sah ihn genau in die Augen. Er fing an erneut zu Glucksen und nahm die Maske ab. Sein grinsen dabei, lies mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Ich fürchtete um mein Leben und presste die Augen fest zu. Als ich dann plötzlich etwas auf meinen Lippen spürte, riss ich sie wieder auf und sah nun tief in seine blauen Augen. Warum küsst er mich jetzt? Ich versucht ihn von mir weg zu drücken, doch er war stärker...viel stärker. Endlich lies er von mir ab und legte seine Hände auf mein Becken. Ich flehte ihn an mich gehen zu lassen, doch er lächelte nur. Als ich bemerkte wie er anfing mir die Hosen runter zu ziehen, versuchte ich mich dagegen zu wehren. Als ich das tat hielt er still und starrte mich boshaft an. Ich zitterte vor Angst. Plötzlich zückte er ein Messer, nahm erst meine rechte, dann meine linke Hand und stach mehrere male in sie ein. Ich schrie vor Schmerz, doch bringen tat es nichts. Meine Hände krümmten sich quälend zusammen, wodurch ich mich nun nicht mehr währen konnte. Nun lächelte er wieder und zog mich weiter aus. Ich bettelte das er aufhören sollte, doch bringen tat es nichts. Als mein Unterkörper entblößt war, zog er mir mein Oberteil hoch. Ich rief um Hilfe so laut ich nur konnte. Erneut starrte er mich boshaft an. ,,Du lernst es wohl nicht" knurrte er und hielt das Messer wieder fest in der Hand. Ich sah ihn erstarrt an, was hatte er nur vor? Ohne ein Wort hing mir sein Messer bis zur Hälfte im Hals, ich spürte wie er es einmal drehte und meine schreie verstummten mit der Zeit. Als er es wieder rauszog hingen sehnenartige Fäden am Messer. Ich konnte versuchen zu schreien so oft ich wollte, es kam kein Ton mehr aus meine Kehle. Als er mit mir fertig war, stand er auf, zog sich seine Hose wieder hoch und sah mich mit einem eiskalten Blick an. Fast sein ganzer Körper war mit Blut bedeckt. Von dem Blut meiner Eltern und von dem meinem. Ich lag auf dem Boden, in der Lache meiner Eltern, was sich nun mit meinem vermischte. Meine Schmerzen waren unbeschreiblich, ich wünschte mir endlich zu sterben. Obwohl er schon längst aufgehört hatte, spürte ich immer noch seine brutalen Stöße, das reißen meiner Haut und das fließen meines Blutes. Mir flossen die Tränen heiß über die Wangen. Warum ich....warum? Ich sah wieder zu ihm, sein braunes Haar dessen spitzen erst blond waren, sind nun rot. Seine erst braune Hose, nun auch rot. Alles war rot, die Wände mit roten Handabdrücken verziert, der Boden mit einer roten Pfütze bedeckt...und langsam wirkte alles friedlich. Die Schmerzen...verblassten und das Sonnenlicht...vermischte sich mit einer großen Dunkelheit. Mein Atem...hielt an. Die Polizei rückte wenige Minuten, nach diesem Vorfall, an der Töpferstraße ein. Nachbarn hatten wegen lautem Geschrei aus Sicherheit diese gerufen. Es wurden drei Leichen geborgen. Zwei Erwachsene und ein Teenager. Es war eine kleine Familie, die abgelegen in der Kleinstadt Bischofswerda lebte. Die Eltern wurden brutal ermordet, die Tatwaffe war ein Fleischermesser. Das 16jährige Mädchen wurde vergewaltigt und erlag den schweren Verwundungen. Die Spurensicherung konnte kein Einbruch festlegen, doch man fand eine blutige Aufschrift: MORTHEMAR. Der Grund des Mordes ist unklar und vom Täter fehlt jede Spur. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod